A traditional home security system comprises a number of cameras and/or motion sensors wired to a command center that records the camera feeds and activates an alarm whenever motion is detected. The traditional home security system oftentimes require complicated installations and may require semi-permanent modifications to a home. Standalone wireless cameras are sometimes used as alternatives to the traditional home security system. However, such standalone wireless cameras lack the intelligence of a home security system that is capable of responding to events in real-time. The standalone wireless cameras also appear obtrusive in a home environment putting people on their edges.
A conventional alert system associated with the traditional home security system functions in a very static way. Because of this, certain scenarios may consistently generate false alarms or overreactions. For example, an open window blowing on a curtain may always accidentally trigger a motion sensor.